johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Clancy's EndWar Story
The western world has seen a lot of wars in it's modern history, from the first World War to the Cold War. As we are now well into the 21st century, everything seems quite stable in the Western Hemisphere. But what if things in the western world has gotten so bad, that another war sparks between the powers? This is the story of Endwar, from the mind of the now late author: Tom Clancy. A Real-Time Strategy Video Game in a future where the western world, torn by an Oil Crisis as well as a rise of a United Europe and an attack on an American Space Shuttle led to another war in the western world. This page will cover the events of the game that led up to the war in the game. The Beginning It all began after some terrorists got a hold of some nuclear weapons, and they wanted to "have some fun" with their new toys. These terrorists that had the Nukes decided to use them in rival nations, which included Saudi Arabia. These attacks destroy most of the middle east, kills 6 Million and even destroyed most of Saudi Arabia's Oil Fields. This throws the western world's economy into total disarray as Oil and Gasoline prices skyrocket (where one barrel costs around 800 US dollars) which even makes the western world cut down on traveling and even invest in better energy production (such as Hydrogen Cell engines). The USA and Europe responding to the Nuclear Terrorist attacks decide to do something. What they do is create a special laser weapon system that orbits the Earth, it is called the SLAMS (the 'S'pace,'L'and,'A'ir,'M'issle 'S'hield) which is designed to find and destroy Nuclear Missiles in flight, by 2017 the system becomes operational. The USA and Europe fire their own Nukes to test the new system, it was a success with magnificent results, both factions then celebrate the end of Nuclear Warfare. Meanwhile, and with Saudi Arabian Oil Fields decimated, Russia is the world's next leading supplier of oil and gas, and with it they sell the stuff at high prices, and because of that Russia's economy begins to grow immensely. With this newly founded income, Russia spends it on it's military, it is called the "Biggest Arms Buildup since the Cold War". With this, Russia re-discovers it's superpower status. By 2018, NATO dissolves due to growing political turmoil between the USA and Europe, some time after that the Treaty of Lisbon has been signed, and the European Union evolved into the European Federation, and Europe becomes yet another superpower in the western world as it has a population and GNP (Gross National Product) that surpasses the USA's (though the European islands Iceland, Ireland and Great Britain denied membership but Britain remains a protectorate of the EF since EF troops occupied the island nation). This also causes some nations in Europe such as the Balkans and Scandinavia to collapse since they're too weak to join, they're annexed by Russia. By 2020, the USA is constructing their controversial space program which is their orbiting military base called the Freedom Star. On March 23, the still very new EF was attacked by an unknown group of terrorists in what is known as the "Lawless Zone", surprisingly sophisticated this terrorist faction fought the EFEC (European Federation Enforcers Corp.) but were pushed back by the EF, it's commanding general Amadou de Bonkole wanted to investigate the ship that the terrorist group used to invade the area, but the group scuttled the ship so it wouldn't be investigated. Just a few weeks later on April 5, just as the American Space Shuttle Freedom 4 was about to launch, the same group of terrorists attacked Kennedy Space Center at Cape Canaveral. The new US special army known as the Joint Strike Force (led by his commanding general Scott J. Mitchell) came in to defend the Space Center. Like the EFEC, the JSF has defeated this group. Some time after, the EF was attacked once again by this terrorist group, this time in the Netherlands. Once again, the EF defeats the group. After the failed attacks, the terrorist group has officially revealed itself as the "Forgotten Army" which consisted of men from the failed Balkan regions as well as other terrorists in Africa and South America. The Forgotten Army, has once again attacked another region, this time a power plant outside Minsk. Russia's newly beefed up army (called the Spetznaz Guard Brigade led by general Sergei Izotov) has called in reinforcements for the Power Plant guards and with it, they pushed back the FA. The first official battle between the 2 western superpowers would be 2 days after the Freedom 4 Attack. The USA has received what they believed was "Conclusive evidence" that the EF was behind the attack on the Kennedy Space Center, and even funded the FA to perform the attack. They even received word that the EF's defense minister Francois Pulain The USA has invaded Copenhaagen during Pulain's visit to the city and took one of the city's Uplink Centers offline, then reinforcements of the EFEC has pushed back the JSF and forced them to vacate the city. This is where the US President David Beccera and the EF President Nathalie Perreau schedule to meet in London to discuss peace talks. Not knowing to the USA and the EF that the evidence was actually fraudulent, forged by General Izotov to keep any kind of peace talks between the USA and the EF and prevent them from allying against Russia, and he also funded the FA with modern military equipment.' General Izotov then gathers a force to disguise themselves as a FA force and they went on a secret mission to attack an EF uplink site in Finland so they can upload a virus to the SLAMS system. The mission was a success as they upload that virus. The next morning, the re-scheduled launch of the Freedom 4 went underway, but with the virus planted in the SLAMS system, it recognized it as an ICBM and blasts it no sooner it launched from Kennedy Space Center. Rumored got out that it was either a terrorist hacking, some say it's a malfunction, then it was the EF who was blamed for this. With this, war begins. All of the Presidents of the 3 superpowers are ready for military action, the USA already fight some battles in Europe and even had to defend Washington DC from the EFEC. It is undetermined on who wins the war or it even ends decisively. But during the war the 3 warring powers deal with conscription, famine, antiwar protests, disease, Nuclear attacks, and even some natural disasters such as wildfires in the USA and Super Typhoons in Asia. Well, that is all for this page. Don't forget to check out my other wikis (the Games and Movies wiki) until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.